


Run to You

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Malex One Shots [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex deserves nice things, Alex knows the Truth, Can’t tag too much or I’ll give away the plot, Everyone but Malex are basically just referenced, Happy Ending, Lots of bullets flying, M/M, Michael deserves nice things, Pursuit, Some angst, bullet wounds, loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: If he was going to die, at least it would be wrapped up in a warm memory of the only man he’d ever been capable of loving.The only man who was capable of loving him in return.Even if he’d burned that bridge, he held on to the thought that somehow, some way, Alex had loved him too. And that maybe, just maybe, given a lot of time, space and patience, that Alex could love him again. If he was going to die, he knew what it was to, for once, be loved. To be cherished. To be wanted, not out of necessity, but out of choice.There were worse ways to go he imagined.





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence and creative license with Michael’s powers. This is part of my Malex One Shots collection (which is one story at the moment). More may come but they aren’t interconnected.

Running through the desert did not have the same glamour that the movies showed. It was hard. It was hot. It was brutally taxing on the mind and body. It also was made that much worse with a bullet hole in your shoulder and having to put so much of your focus into stopping the additional bullets that would have rendered him in to a Swiss cheese looking corpse. In a panicked state, after the first bullet that is, his mind had managed to erect a protective barrier around him, but he could feel it wavering. His right arm hung mostly useless as his side, but pure adrenaline, or whatever his physiological equivalent was, was what kept one foot in front of the other.

His destination wasn’t far. It couldn’t be. Jesse Manes and his band of bigoted bastards were trailing behind him and closing the gap given that they were in vehicles and he was wounded and on foot. The only thing that had saved his ass was that he managed to pull down a power line with a transformer to block the road at a critical junction, giving him the room to catch a breath and keep moving.

Max, Izzy, Liz and Kyle were waiting for him in a truck that he honestly did not want to know about where they got it. It was big enough for them to all escape Roswell and get away from this bullshit. Noah had pulled some strings, made some calls, and would be meeting them in Clovis to switch vehicles and head out to find somewhere to lay low. 

The only person he wasn’t sure about meeting up with was Alex. They’d left things a little rough the last time they’d parted ways. He’d told Alex the truth about who and what he was. What happened with Rosa. What happened when he was even younger in the desert with the vagabond. He let spill every small white lie he’d ever told to Alex about who he was. He even confessed that one time when they were in high school phys. ed he’d once snuck a peak at Alex’s backside and dreamed about it for weeks. That part had made Alex blush a little bit, but everything else had enraged him. 

In Michael’s opinion, it was fully justified and he didn’t expect Alex to ever forgive him. But when he’d found out that Alex’s father had figured out his secret, he left a frantic voicemail for Alex detailing the plan. It was a tremendous leap of faith to tell him, not knowing whether Alex would turn him in out of absolute rage, or not. It was a leap of trust in Alex and if he ever wanted to see the other man again, he knew he had to at least show faith. 

But then he got shot, and lost his phone in the ensuing shit storm.

Seeing a set of lights in the distance, he watched as they flashed the agreed upon pattern. Raising his good arm, he felt the buzz of Isobel sensing his mind. It was only decades of experience that kept his foot and sure as it had been to this point, otherwise he’d be completely screwed. Looking to the side, he saw a large enough rock that would help gain him some valuable seconds. Gesturing with his good arm to focus his ability, he swung harshly, not taking time to finesse the movement he didn’t bother turning around. From a distance that was much too close he heard the impact and the screeching of tires.

Seeing the truck ahead of him pull into a wide arc and line up to be more or less directly in front of him, and was pulling forward slowly, to start building up momentum for them to just move, but not so fast that he wouldn’t be able to close the gap.

Lungs burning, legs feeling like lead, Michael felt the tears threatening in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t know if he could keep going. The wound in his shoulder was still bleeding and if he had to guess, he’d say the bullet was still in there. Fighting the wave of nausea and dizziness, he flung a few other obstacles in the path of the cars, looking around for somewhere to hide, at least until he was able to recover a little bit. Of course everyone else would be gone and he’d never find them quite likely. But they’d be safe. Safer without him. Feeling the tears fall...1...2...3...that was all he gave himself permission for. He had to live. If only to tell Alex one last time that he was sorry.

That he would do better.

That he loved him.

Closing a bit of the gap, between him and the truck, he saw Max standing in the back, yelling at him and trying to encourage him, but his voice was caught in the wind. The gestures said it all. ‘Hurry. Come on. We’re waiting for you.’

He was trying. But he was tiring. He was so tired. The nagging part in the back of his mind was telling him to stop. To drop his protection. To just let it all happen. The jeeps would stop chasing the truck to pick up his body, which would give his siblings and friends enough time to get away. To get somewhere safe. To move on and live to fight another day. To not have to worry about him fucking it all up. 

Feeling his pace starting to waver, he closed his eyes, and just felt the wind on his face, the pounding of his heart in his ears, the way the sweat rolled down his back. He could almost ignore the muffled thuds of the bullets striking the wall of force he was using to protect himself, imagining them to be, instead, he could picture it as thunder in the offing. Remembering the last time he felt Alex’s lips on his, he touch caress his cheeks, and their bodies moving as one under the stars. He allowed himself a small smile. If he was going to die, at least it would be wrapped up in a warm memory of the only man he’d ever been capable of loving.

The only man who was capable of loving him in return. 

Even if he’d burned that bridge, he held on to the thought that somehow, some way, Alex had loved him too. And that maybe, just maybe, given a lot of time, space and patience, that Alex could love him again. If he was going to die, he knew what it was to, for once, be loved. To be cherished. To be wanted, not out of necessity, but out of choice. 

There were worse ways to go he imagined.

“Don’t do this.”

The words whispered in his ear, causing him to almost trip and fall on his face.

“Don’t give up.”

Eyes snapping open, he saw Isobel in the back of the truck, fingers firmly placed on someone’s temples. Digging deep into himself, he felt himself surge forward just slightly. It closed the gap enough that he could see Alex there, with Isobel. Alex was pale and shaking, obviously whatever Isobel was doing to him was taking it’s toll. Her bloody nose was showing it wasn’t exactly being gentle on her either. Concentrating, he felt himself surge forward a bit more. The shots were getting fewer and fewer. 

The ‘Good Ol’ Boys’ didn’t seem to have armed themselves enough. At least, that was his hope. Allowing himself to drop the shield when the spacing between shots fired as reduced enough that he could tell they were conserving their ammunition, he surged forward again, the force from his shield channeling into his legs. On closer inspection, it looked like a modified UHaul truck. Modified enough to withstand a shit kicking.

He approved, thinking forlornly about his truck that he’d been forced to sacrifice at the beginning of this night from hell. But this mobile sanctuary had one thing his truck was lacking. Alex. Safe and sound, and waiting for him. Going through god knows what letting Izzy project him so that Michael could actually hear him. It couldn’t have been easy on the human mind. It was hard enough with compatible physiology he had found. 

He was close enough that he could smell the exhaust fumes, and under the gasoline that had likely splashed on the side from a hasty refueling, he smelled the sunshine and warmth that he’d come to associate with Alex. The smell of the wood from the cabin. The fire he likely was sitting at before all this shit went down. Digging deep in himself, he found enough for one last burst of energy, but he knew he was flagging and would fall very soon. Bearing down, he let out a primal yell as he leapt for the back of the truck, knocking into Max, throwing them to the ground pulling Izzy and Alex down at the same time. A few stray bullets hit the reinforced back wall, approximately where Izzy’s head would have been a moment earlier. 

Rolling off Max, he clutched his wounded shoulder, trying to keep from crying out. Opening his eyes, he saw the soft chocolate of Alex’s gazing down at him, brow pinched in concern, though slowly relaxing. He saw Alex’s lips moving, but he didn’t quite register the sounds. The throbbing in his arm was getting worse, but he felt Alex shift him up and press something to his lips. Taking a gulp, the searing burn of acetone warmed his throat, dulling the pain a little bit. He was light headed from the blood loss. Looking down at what was once a white t-shirt, the side of it was red and sticky. Lifting his arms as Alex prompted him to, he let his lover pull the ruined fabric from his body.

“Lay still Michael. Just...rest Guerin. We’ve got you.”

Alex’s voice was strained, the stress of the situation crashing down on him. Reaching up with his good arm, he brushed away the tears as best he could from this angle. One of the things he hated most in this world, was seeing tears on Alex’s face. He’s first saw them all those years ago in the Manes’ shed. He’d also been responsible for them more than once. Kissing Alex’s tears from his own thumb, he took another offered sip of the acetone, hearing another bullet whiz just above their head. 

Looking out the back of the truck that they hadn’t closed just yet, Michael struggled to his feet, feeling everything spin around him. Alex scrambled up behind him, grabbing the webbing attached to the side of the truck to stabilize himself. The posse trying to catch them was down to 2 Jeeps, and the lack of raining gunfire pointed to them being almost out of ammunition. Raising his good arm to focus, he started to push his powers when a gunshot rang out, and Alex collapsed beside him. 

Hearing his boyfriend call out in shock, Michael’s concentration broke. Max and Izzy were pushed to move and try to pull the back door closed but it was sticking on its tracks. Collapsing to the flatbed, Michael saw a bullet hole in Alex’s pant leg and immediately reached out with both hands to staunch what had to be a lot of bleeding. He was momentarily startled when if felt like a bag of broken glass. Looking up at Alex’s face, instead of the grimace of pain he was expecting, it was just a look of shock, anger, and a distinct lack of surprise. Shaking his head.

“I’m okay Michael. I’m okay. Here. Help me up. I’ll keep you stable so you can do what you were going to do.”

Michael looked at the pursuing vehicle with some apprehension.

“I’ve got you. Let me help you.”

Nodding numbly, he helped Alex up who then shook out the shards of his broken prosthetic from his pant leg. Standing behind Michael, he pressed a reassuring kiss to his uninjured shoulder, and carefully took the hand on his wounded arm in his own.

“Show me how you want me to hold your arm to help you focus. Let me be here for you.”

Michael felt the tear run down his cheek. Alex’s voice was both firm and reassuring, but honest and caring. He wanted to be there for Michael, because he knew that Michael was a hair’s breadth from collapsing, and they weren’t out of the woods yet. Wrapping his other hand around Michael’s waist, holding him tight, Michael shivered involuntarily. 

Alex was the only person who could ever illicit that response from him with just a simple gesture. He would die to protect his Love.

Raising his good arm, Michael winced as Alex helped him lift his other arm. Taking a few deep breaths, Michael opened his eyes, and it was as though his vision went telescopic and he was focussed on their pursuers. Pushing slowly, the air thickened with the concentration of his power. Alex felt it coursing through Michael’s body, pushing to follow its master’s intent. What started as a low growl in Michael’s throat soon built up to a full howl in the dark, screaming out every ounce of anger and fear he’d suffered at the hands he had ever suffered at Jesse’s hands. Pulling energy from Alex’s rage, he screamed out the injustice Alex received at the hands of the man who was supposed to shelter and guide him. 

He screamed out the impotent frustration he’d felt at the hands of the powers that be who had failed him in Roswell.

He screamed out the anger he felt in his soul at whoever had abandoned them to this planet. He loved Alex and would trade nothing to have him at his side as he was right now. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry about it.

He screamed, and he pushed, and what he’d meant to start as a dust storm to clog the engines of the jeeps, soon turned into the ground behind them tearing itself open and flying at high velocity towards their pursuers, among them Alex’s father.

The dirt and rocks and rubble rose up abruptly creating a wall giving them a chance to pull back out to a road and make a break for it. Looking up at the door that was sticking, Michael pulled the door closed before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

***

Some time later, Michael came to feeling cooler air and a softer surface underneath him. Groaning, he felt something pulling on his shoulder. Eyes shooting open, he saw a bandage on it but it felt immeasurably better than it had earlier. Max must have healed him a little bit. Not 100% but he’d take it. Peeking under the covers, he was wearing a pair of boxers that he hadn’t been wearing earlier. The smell of acetone and antiseptic were lingering in the air. The dim light coming through the window said he was in a hotel. Alone in a hotel.

Hearing the doorknob rattling, he grabbed the phone, and looked at it like it had personally offended him. What was he going to do? Throw it at the person. He could just pin them to the wall if he had to.

The point was proven moot when he saw Alex walking in, prosthetic remarkably repaired, a brown bag of supplies in his arms. Relaxing back under the covers, he watched at Alex came to the bed after dropping them off on the table in the corner. Shifting over a little to make room, Alex sat on the edge of the bed..

“You came?”

Michael winced inwardly at how defeated his voice sounded. Alex’s eyes softened around the edge, nodding his head. With a wry smile, he shrugged.

“Not yet but the night is young and we aren’t leaving until tomorrow.”

Peeling his shirt off and shucking off his pants, Alex removed a more advanced looking prosthetic. Raising an eyebrow, Alex chuckled.

“I was worried my Dad would fuck up my leg, so I snagged his credit card and ordered a back up that I stashed at the cabin.”

MIchael was too tired to push the question. He just lifted the blanket to let Alex roll into his uninjured side.

“You came.”

Alex pressed a kiss to his lips, nodding his head.

“Always. I may be mad at you Michael, and we have a lot to talk about. But I’m done walking away from you.”

Pressing another kiss to Michael’s jaw, Alex reached under the covers, caressing Michael’s stomach.

“You’re really here?”

Alex nodded his head, biting his lip a little bit. In just the way that made Michael weak in the knees. Reaching down, Alex raised his eyebrow. He knew they needed to talk. They both did. And they would. There were many miles of road they would have to cover until they were out of the ring of influence of Alex’s father. Fortunately with Izzy’s powers being back and better than ever, no-one would remember them coming through. 

Tonight though, he was willing to leave to the two of them, and talking was not what either Alex or Michael had in mind. 

Pulling Alex to him, he did nothing to reroute Alex’s roving hand. Kissing the love of his life, he was too tired to do much more than just be there with Alex.

Arching his back at the attention he was receiving he felt his entire body blush. Looking up into Alex’s eyes, he smiled at the half lidded look Alex was giving him. Wrapping his arms as well as he could around the man who may as well have hung the moon for him, he nuzzled in under Alex’s chin, allowing him to pull him closer, and actually make Michael feel safe.

“I love you Alex. Always.”

Alex buried his nose in Michael’s golden locks, inhaling deeply. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
